Ben Minnotte
Ben Minnotte is the host of the Oddity Archive. He lives in Aurora, Colorado. He was also a former musician. Early Life Ben Minnote was born in the 1980s, to an middle class family. He once owned a Kid Pics video tape featuring "The Happy Hamster", which was ultimately sold in a garage sale. In 1996, most of his classmates owned digital pets, except him, because he was "too cool" for it. When he was fifthteen, he and a friend started a music duo; it was ended because his friend said he was taking to much attention from him". He left to start his music career. Music Career Whether spewing out tongue-in-cheek observations, pouring his heart out or going off on an instrumental excursion, Singer/Songwriter Ben Minnotte has managed to make what would on paper seem like a tremendous mess, somehow make sense. After a series of false starts in the early 2000’s, Minnotte quietly made his debut in May of 2004 with the homemade, analog-recorded EP “West Of Elderbush Gulch”. A six-track affair, “West…” anchored by a trio of folk-minded instrumentals, established Ben as a distinctive (if idiosyncratic) songwriter and instrumentalist. The EP also featured the (as described by Ben) “on-the-road hotel room saga” known as “Lightning Never Strikes Twice”. “West…” was followed in the Summer of 2006 with the more straightforward Singer/Songwriter effort, “Greetings From Elderbush Gulch”. “Greetings…” was mostly recorded in a furious one-day session in the basement of a (now defunct) art gallery in Longmont, Colorado. While the album was met with little response, it has nonetheless spawned a minor cult-classic in “The Horror Movie Song”. During the recording of “Greetings…”, Ben walked away from live performance to focus on being more of a studio-based artist. However, little was heard from him afterwards, a satirical four-track EP surfaced in September of 2007 (released under the pseudonym James H. Tartan), but quickly came and went from availability and a pair of home demos posted on his MySpace page followed a year later. In the Summer of 2009, Ben resurfaced publicly for the first time in over three years to open a four-day Denver music showcase/festival, he then followed it up with a couple more local gigs only to spend the remainder of 2009 in the studio cutting a new album. That album, entitled "Minn-Knot" was released in June of 2010. “Minn-Knot” is currently available at cdbaby.com/cd/benminnotte1 Most recently, Ben has remixed and remastered his 2006 "Greetings From Elderbush Gulch" LP. The album was released in an exclusive digital-only set, available at http://benminnotte.bandcamp.com in August 2011. This section is from is Music Bio Article. Oddity Archive Ben originally wanted to post a blog, but reallizing his jokes didn't make sense written, he when to vlogging, and finally, he decided to just post videos. The show premired on July 5, 2012 on YouTube, with "The Max Headroom Incident" as the first episode. Physical Appearence Due to him always hiding behide a cardboard box, we barely see what his face looks like. We do know his hair is black, and his eyes are brown. His full face was seen briefly in the promo and in the Halloween Special. Trivia *Ben lives in Aurora, CO. *He has an older brother. (1-900 ARCHIVE) *He used to be a musician. Appearences He appears (counting his narratations) in all episodes. Gallery This the gallery of this person right here. See Also *Oddity Archive Category:Characters Category:Ben Minnotte